


The End of Summer

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Series: Three of a Kind [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookout, Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, end of summer, time to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Lance wants to have a cook out to see out the Summer. Keith, Shiro and their friends plan one awesome bash.





	1. One Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the first chapter in three parts on Tumblr. I made some adjustments from the original text. I'm kind of tired of all the angsty Shklance fics in the fandom and wanted to see the three of them in a healthy relationship with Keith, Lance and Shiro communicating well. Keith's father is also alive and married to Krolia. And Kosmo is a German Shepherd.

As much as Lance hated to see Summer end, it was inevitable really. Then he had an idea,if he could convince Shiro and Keith to have a cookout to celebrate the end of Summer, they should invite their friends to help them. Lance's ears caught the sound of the front door opening and his boyfriend's voices.

"Hey guys! I wanted to ask you something," Lance called from the kitchen.

"Sure," said Shiro. What's up?" the older man asked as he entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the island where they usually ate breakfast each morning.

"Next Saturday is the last day of Summer and I was wondering if we could have a cookout to celebrate the end of Summer," Lance said as he drapped a dish towel over his shoulder. He had just finished the breakfast dishes from that morning. The three of them had been in a hurry that morning.

"Sure," said Shiro. " What do you think,Keith?" Shiro knew that he didn't anything planned for next weekend and he wanted to make the most of the warm days they had left.

The other man smiled. " I think that would be a great idea!"

Lance smiled. He knew that Shiro loved Summer as much as he did, but what suprised him was that Keith was hapy to do it. Then he realized that Keith was more of an Autumn than a Summer person. It would make sense that he would want to celebrate the end of Summer.

" Good! Let me call our friends and see if they are interested," Lance smiled. This was going to be fun.

 

As soon as it was decided, Lance started making calls to their friends and was happy to learn that most them thought that a end of Summer cookout was a great idea and were going to make it. Hunk was super excited since he was always going to help out with the cooking. He had several recipes that he wanted to try out on them and they all sounded delicious. The only people not coming were Matt and his girlfriend. Matt had a high school class reusion that same weekend and he didn't want to miss it. Pidge, Allura, Keith's parents, Lance's sister Veronica and the others were super excited and offered to bringing beer and other drinks for the cookout.

The week before the party was spent cleaning the house, which wasn't easy considering Keith's German Shepherd Kosmo tracked mud all over the just cleaned living room carpet when it rained on Tuesday. Shiro kept a constant watch on the weather for the weekend. There was no rain expected and the temperatures were going to be in the 80's with low humidity. Keith was the one in charge of grocery shopping. The menu for Saturday was fairly simple: hamburgers, brats and hot dogs. Hunk had given them an extensive list of some of the ingredients he would need for some of the food he planned on cooking.

"Lance,Shiro! Can you both help me get the rest of the groceries out of the car?" Keith called from the back door of the house. His arms were full of bags and there were still more in the trunk.

Both men dropped what they were doing and helped their boyfriend. Before Keith left for work that day, Lance handed him the reusable bags. Shiro had convinced them that plastic bags were bad for the environment and encouraged them to buy new reusable bags whenever they went to the grocery. Between the three of them, they made quick work of getting all the bags in the house without making multiple trips. 

Once all the groceries were in the refrigerator, they sat down at the kitchen table to decide on what they wanted for dinner. They decided that pizza was off the table because they had been eating too much of that lately. Keith suggested Korean, but Shiro vetoed that because he wasn't a fan of spicy food. Lance suggested Italian from a restaurant near where he worked. 

"Nyma told me that they had the best lasagna in town," Lance told them. 

" You mean Manzetti's? Matt loves that place," Shiro said with a smile on his face. Keith nodded in agreement. One of his coworkers told him about Manzetti's and raved about the food there. 

Lance made the phone call to the restaurant and was relieved that Manzetti's did take out orders and the three of them ordered lasagna with salad and garlic bread. Lance was the one who picked up their take out order since having Italian was his idea. Once he got home, they ate dinner in the kitchen and talked about their day. It was nice to have dinner together and it made them feel like a family. 

 

Satuday morning dawned warm and sunny. The perfect weather for the last day of Summer. Lance had gotten up early before Keith and Shiro to run a load of laundry since a pile of dirty clothes was lying on the floor. He wanted to make the downstairs laundry/bathroom as clean as possible. Luckily the pile was small and wouldn't take long. Lance made his way quietly to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and let Kosmo out of his crate. The German Shepherd scratched at the back door to indicate he wanted outside. Once the dog was let out to do his business, Lance pulled out the coffee maker and scooped out a generous amount of coffee to put in the filter in the basket. Once that was done, Lance let Kosmo back in. 

"Good morning," said Keith as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the island. Lance walked over and gave his boyfriend as soft kiss as he handed him his coffee mug.  

"I'm surprised that Shiro wasn't already up. He usually goes out for a jog since the weather is so nice," Lance said as he got his own coffee. 

"He had a busy day yesterday," Keith said before he took a sip from his coffee. Shiro had gotten home late last night because he had a coaches meeting about the varsity girls soccer team. Shiro taught history at the local high school and he was the head coach of the varsity girl's soccer team. 

"Good morning. Sorry I overslept," Shiro said as he entered the kitchen still wearing his pajamas. Keith got up from his stool and walked over the counter to pour the other man a cup of coffee. Shiro accepted the mug gratefully, giving first Keith a warm kiss and then Lance. 

"What time is Hunk coming over to help with the cooking?" Shiro asked as he sat down at the island. 

"He's coming over at noon to start working on some of the food for the cookout," Lance answered as he took a sip of his coffee. He was looking forward to having one of his oldest friends help out with the cooking. Lance was a pretty good cook so long as you didn't ask him to make anything complicated. Keith and Shiro were completely hopeless when it came to cooking. 

Once they finished their coffee, Keith took Kosmo for a walk while Shiro went to the basement where they had set up a home gym just in case they couldn't make it to the local Planet Fitness where the three of them had memberships. Lance stayed in the kitchen to make sure that they had everything for this afternoon. Lance breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't have to make a grocery run. 

After all three of them had their showers, Lance heard a knock at the back door and coming out the laundry room, saw it was Hunk. Lance smiled merrily, opening the door while trying to keep Kosmo from jumping on his friend. Hunk leaned down and gave the German Shepherd a scratch behind the ears. 

"Now that I'm here," Hunk said as he entered the kitchen. " Let's get this party ready!"

 


	2. Let's get this party started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I tried updating this last Saturday and I erased the chapter twice. Since I have today off from work, I am GOING to update it. Hopefully with no interruptions!

It was around two in the afternoon when Lance and Hunk had most of the cooking done. Hunk had prepared the usual cookout fare of potato salad, baked beans and coleslaw. Hunk was right now in the process of waiting for the eggs to finish cook so that he could fix the Chipotle Deviled Eggs and Lance was getting ready to make the Taco Pasta Salad. Keith was busy on the back porch shucking the two dozen ears of corn. It had taken Lance and Keith going to every grocery store in the city to find a supermarket that still had corn. It was late in the season and it was getting hard to find. Keith had finally located a farmer outside town who still had eating corn and was happy to finally sell it. Shiro had checked the grill earlier and he saw that they needed to get a new tank of propane since the one they had was empty. He had gone to the nearest gas station to pick up a refill tank. Keith had only come back in to use the bathroom and deposit the shucked corn on the kitchen table. Hunk and Lance had the radio up so loud that they didn't hear the truck pulling into the driveway. 

"Hey, Keith your parents are here!" Lance yell as he looked out the kitchen window while trying to keep Kosmo quiet. The dog had heard the truck's tires on the gravel and barked to let the two men know that someone had arrived. Lance had been the one to call Keith's parents Alex and Krolia if they would be able to help them celebrate the end of Summer. Krolia said that they would be delighted to because Alex had some vacation time left and was being forced by the fire department captain to take it. Alex offered to bring their two big coolers so that they had a place to put the pop and beer as well as pick up two big bags of ice. 

Keith headed out to the deck, followed by Kosmo, to help his father get the coolers out of the back of the truck and giving his mother a hug along the way. Both Keith and his father made short work of getting the coolers up on the deck and filled with ice. Krolia entered the house and offered to help Lance and Hunk with any of the food preparation. 

"Sure!" Hunk told her a big smile on his face. "The hard boiled eggs need to be peeled and the yokes mashed for the filling." 

"I would be happy to if that gets things done faster," Krolia said as Lance brought her the pot of hard boiled eggs, a bowl for the yokes and a can of chipotle peppers that they had drained the juice from and a jar of mayonnaise for the filling. The peppers themselves had been ground up in a food processor to make it easier.

Lance just texted Pidge to see if she was coming. When he had called the young woman last week to ask if she would be able to come, she told him thhat she would be able to make it, but she wouldn't be there until late and that her contribution to the cookout would be pop. Pidge was a grad student and she was having a busy semester this fall. After a couple of minutes, Pidge finally answered that she had finished her grad student thesis paper, was leaving campus and was going to stop by the grocery to pick a twelve pack of Coke. 

"That was Pidge," Lance told Keith as he came into the kitchen. "She's finished with her paper and is going to stop at the grocery to pick up some Coke." 

"That's good to hear," Keith said. He hadn't seen the young woman since Lance finally graduated from college last May. " Are her parents coming? I hope so." 

"Last time I talked to her, she said that they were," Lance answered as he took the tray of deviled eggs from Krolia. 

Fortunately it didn't take long for the rest of their guests to arrive. The last thing to be prepared was the corn on the cob, which was boiling away on the stove, the burger patties, brats and hot dogs were ready to be grilled. Alex and Shiro were finished attaching the replacement propane tank and Alex was going to be the one to man the grill. Pidge and her parents arrived at the same time which made the driveway to the house rather crowded. Last of all, their friend Allura and her uncle Coran arrived and the party could begin in earnest. 

"Anyone want to play cornhole?" Lance asked. Keith and Lance used to play cornhole a lot in college when they were in fraternity for a couple of years. Keith had lost interest in playing after they graduated, but Lance still loved to play. Only Shiro, Pidge and Allura wanted to play. Lance and Shiro were one team and Allura and Pidge were on the other. They played two rounds with Lance and Shiro winning each time. Everybody seemed to be having a good time. Krolia sat with Sam and Colleen Holt talking, while Lance's mother was helping set up the table with some of the food that Hunk had made. Hunk had disappeared back into the kitchen to take the corn off the stove. 

"The hamburgers are ready!" Alex announced as he handed Hunk the platter with the hot burgers steaming away. Soon the hot dogs and brats were done and everyone was ready to eat. 

The food was delicious and there was hardly anything left over. Hunk got lots of compliments for the Chipotle Deviled Eggs and the Taco Pasta salad. It was starting to get dark when Hunk brought out stuff to make s'mores and luckily the party guests had enough room left in their stomachs for desert. For Lance's birthday, Keith, Shiro and Veronica got him a fire pit for the backyard. Lance and Veronica started putting wood and crumpled up newspaper in the bottom. Alex being a fire fighter joined them to make sure that the fire didn't get out of control. Once they got good fire going, they all stood around the fire pit and were roasting marshmallows. 

Everyone stayed until 10:30. Hunk was the last to leave since he helped Keith clean up the kitchen. And after he left, Keith, Lance and Shiro headed to bed. The three of them agreed that the End of Summer party was a success and that they should do it again next year. 

"I had a really good time," Lance beamed as he left the bathroom. Shiro who was already in bed nodded his head in agreement. Keith was still downstairs making sure that Kosmo was in his crate and locked the back door. Even though they lived in a nice neighborhood, they couldn't be too careful. Once the house was looked up, Keith headed upstairs to join Lance and Shiro. Keith took a short shower first and later joined them bed. 

"I would be up for doing it next year," Keith said sleepily as he spooned up against Lance. Shiro smiled in agreement and pulled the two younger men towards him. It looked like they had started a new tradition.

 


End file.
